


More Than Piano Lessons

by feelssogoodinmyarms



Category: Spring Awakening - Sheik/Sater
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, DWSA - Freeform, Deaf Character, First Meetings, M/M, it was for a fic request on tumblr, they're very gay, this is my first otto/georg i hope it's good
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-03
Updated: 2018-02-03
Packaged: 2019-03-07 23:58:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13446150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/feelssogoodinmyarms/pseuds/feelssogoodinmyarms
Summary: My first sa fic that's exclusively dwsa. Otto and Georg meet unexpectedly and it's cute. Just read it please.





	More Than Piano Lessons

**Author's Note:**

> Hi fam!! This is my first fic that's exclusively dwsa. If you haven't watched it I highly recommend. I also have another big project in the works. First chapter is on my tumblr under my writing tag, I need feedback because idk where to go with it. Anyway, this was a prompt request on Tumblr, @feelssogoodinmyarms. #270: Teach me to play? And they're in high school in this. The italics indicate signing. Enjoy!!

Georg could feel the tears forming in his eyes as he tore across campus. Stupid Dieter Schmidt and his jerks. They were awful. The gang had jumped him after he left his tutoring session. He had a black eye and his stomach hurt. Luckily, he was able to run before they could do more damage. He was good at that; he had practice running after all the times they’d chosen him as a victim, but he couldn’t think about that now. His nose was starting to bleed as he continued running. He knew exactly where he was going: one of the only places he felt safe. He swung open the door of practice room 32-B.

 

At the piano. This was where he was safe, in this closet-sized practice room. No yelling or punching or being pushed down or called faggot. No one was telling him he was a failure or a nerd or anything. Just him and the black and white keys. Georg wiped his eyes with his sleeve and positioned his hands over the piano. With an inhale, he began to play “Für Elise”. It calmed him down whenever he was upset or his parents started yelling at each other. He felt in control, like no one could tell him what to do. He wasn’t Georg Zirschnitz, loser with hardly two friends who cried himself to sleep almost every night. When he played, he was Ludwig Van Beethoven, he was Wolfgang Mozart, he was anyone but himself. It was heavenly.

 

The piece came to a crescendo and it was almost orgasmic. Georg could feel the beads of sweat forming on his forehead. His fingers moved in perfect time, maneuvering over each other. Everything felt so right in this moment that Georg didn’t notice he had left the practice room door open or that there was someone standing in the doorway.

 

He finished the piece and closed his eyes. He could feel a smile begin to grace his lips as the final chords filled the air. It all felt so good and so right and so-

 

Georg was cut off by a tap on his shoulder. He jumped and let out a squeal.

 _‘Sorry!!’_ The boy who tapped his shoulder signed. Georg felt like he had been shot by Cupid's arrow. This boy was insanely cute. Georg could have sworn light radiated from his green eyes. Georg’s stomach was full of butterflies, and he couldn’t move his gaze from the cute stranger.

“I, uh” Georg stuttered aloud.

 _I didn’t mean to startle you,_ the cute boy signed. _Your playing was lovely._

 _Thank you,_ Georg signed back shakily. He was so thankful that his two friends were also deaf. What would he have done if he’d met this cute stranger and couldn’t even communicate with him?

_I’m Otto._

Georg smiled. Otto. It was a simple name, though there was beauty in its simplicity

 _Georg,_ He signed back. The two shared an affectionate glance before Georg caught himself and signed, _How did you know I was playing?_ Since Otto was deaf, Georg wasn’t quite sure how he heard the piano. Otto smiled.

_I could feel the vibrations. “Fur Elise” is one of my favorites._

_I wasn’t sure if you’d be able to pick out exactly which song it was, but I don’t know much about being hard of hearing._ Georg giggled. He was beginning to submit to those ridiculous feelings of having a crush.

_It’s one of my favorites too._

_Would you teach me to play?_ Otto signed. How does one teach piano to a deaf person? What if Georg was incapable of doing so? What if that made Otto hate him and they never spoke again and oh no oh no-

 

 _You don’t have to._ Otto signed sympathetically. _I know we just met._

 _No! I’d love to, actually._ Georg was nervous and his signs were quick and bled together.

 _We could even start now if you’d like. I don’t know how good of a teacher I’d be though. Why are you here anyway?_ Georg asked.

 _My mom can’t get me until later. I usually sit around here and do homework when that happens. Why were you here?_ Otto signed, almost desperate to change the subject. He didn’t like to talk about things relating to his parents and homelife.  

 _I had a tutor session._ Georg signed quickly, hoping that the shorter boy wouldn’t ask anymore questions.

 _A violent tutor session?_ Otto asked jokingly. Georg realized Otto was referring to the bruises on his face. That was the last thing he wanted to talk about at the moment.

 _You could say that._ Georg really didn’t want to go into detail on how he’d just been beaten up. He didn’t want sympathy from this guy or to be seen as weak.

 _Are you alright?_ Georg thought Otto was asking about his nervous demeanor. Georg was very jumpy and anxious usually, but that had been increased about ten times since Otto had gotten here. Talking to cute strangers was not easy.

 _No, my hands are always this shaky._ Georg tried to cover. He cringed immediately. He sounded so stupid.

 _I meant the bruises._ Otto looked concerned. It was sweet; this guy already seemed to care more about Georg than most people in his life.

_Oh. Yeah. I’ll be fine, it’s nothing._

_Dieter has gotten me before too._ Dieter Schmidt was such an asshole. Who would hurt such an adorable and sweet guy like Otto? God, it made him angry.

 _How’d you know it was him?_   Georg asked.

_No one else leaves marks like that. Except Hanschen Rilow maybe, but he doesn’t leave marks on your face._

Georg couldn’t help but laugh. Hanschen Rilow had hooked up with practically the entire student body.

_Would you like me to teach you now?_

_I would like that very much, Georg_

Georg felt a little shiver when Otto signed his name. How had he become so infatuated with this boy in only five minutes? It was ridiculous. How was Georg even going to teach someone piano when his hands were shaking so much?

 

The boys sat down at the piano. Georg wracked his brain for the first thing he had learned.

 _Right. So the first thing you want to know is how to position your hands over the keys,_ Georg signed. He tried to position his hands over the keys but his hands were very shaky. Otto put his right hand on Georg’s left to still it. Georg smiled at the brunette boy. God, this guy had his heart already.

 

The boys worked for a half hour, Georg teaching Otto. As stupid as it sounded, Georg could have sworn there was some kind of magic in the air. Every time Otto got a scale right, his face brightened with the most breathtaking smile Georg had ever seen. When the half hour was over, Otto could play a few scales quite well.

 

Otto felt his phone buzz in his pocket and checked it.

 _It’s my mom_ he signed. Georg didn’t want him to leave. They had known each other for thirty minutes and already Georg was getting attached _._

 _I’ll see you soon?_ Georg signed hopefully.

 _Yes!_ Otto pulled a pen out of his backpack and wrote his phone number on Georg’s arm.

_Text me and we can arrange a time to come back here._

That couldn’t mean that Otto wanted to see him again, could it? That Otto liked boys too? That Otto liked _him_?

_I will._

Otto picked up his stuff. He saw the adorable twinkle in Georg’s eyes. He kissed Georg’s cheek before hastily signing, _Bye!!_ and running out the door. Georg would never admit to anyone that he broke into a very embarrassing happy dance as soon as Otto left.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked!! Visit me on tumblr, @feelssogoodinmyarms. Comments and kudos make my life. Till next time!!


End file.
